


A Dream Is a Wish

by RedPineTrees



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: Yuri wakes up next to his lover on a quiet morning, and they savor each moment together.Then he truly wakes up and realizes that Otabek is halfway across the world, and they haven't confessed to each other.





	

_ The bed was soft and the light filtering in through the window casting a warm glow around the room. The sheets were of the highest thread count, and they felt like heaven tangled around Yuri’s soft legs. He grumbled when he didn’t feel Otabek’s more rough textured legs next to his, and turned over, facing his lover, who gazed at him lovingly, a soft smile on his lips. Yuri turned pink, immediately putting on a pouty expression. Otabek chuckled, reaching out and grabbing one of Yuri’s hands. He raised it to his mouth and kissed the delicate skin on Yuri’s hand, his stubble scratching against it. _

_ “Good morning,” He mumbled, voice still laced with sleep. Today was one of their rare off days, which Yuri was thankful for. _

_ “Good morning, Beka. Have you been awake long?” Yuri asked, moving closer to Otabek so he could snuggle against him.  _

_“Not really. Just long enough to watch you sleep a bit,” Otabek grinned when Yuri made a face of feigned disgust at him._ __  
__  
_“Ugh, creepy. Why would you want to watch me sleep?” Though he was trying to sound repulsed, he wasn’t doing a very good job. In fact, he sounded endeared._ __  
_  
_ __“For the same reason people watch videos of kittens sleeping on YouTube. It’s just too cute to not watch, Yura, so you’ll have to forgive me,” Otabek didn’t sound like he was asking for forgiveness at all.  In fact, he sounded amused.

_ He pulled Yuri up next to him, halfway onto his chest so he could hug him, and Yuri yelped in surprise. He huffed, but didn’t say anything as he rest his head smack dab in the middle of Otabek’s bare, toned chest. He maneuvered around a bit until his ear was right above where Otabek’s heart was, and listened quietly to the calming beating, his eyes fluttering shut. _

_ Even though Yuri was extremely happy and content, he couldn’t help but feel some sort of anxiety. Something is wrong, he thought. But what in the world could be wrong? He was warm, sleepy, in bed with his lover and felt 100% perfect. The feeling of anxiety rose in his chest, replacing the fuzzy, fluttery feeling he had had in his stomach. He pushed himself up and opened his eyes, about to tell Otabek how he was feeling, _ only to be looking down at his mussed bed sheets and pillow.

  
  
Yuri blinked several times and looked around. It was still dark outside, the moon clearly shining instead of the sun. The room was cold, and dark. He sat up, looking around. He was in his bedroom in Yuuri and Viktor’s apartment, judging by the decoration, and when he looked at his phone, the time was 3:45am. He sucked in a breath and turned the lamp beside his bed on, feeling much better as the light flooded the room. He quietly sat, staring into space as he processed what he had just dreamed about. 

 

He and Otabek were not dating. Though he had had a crush on him for well over a year now, he had never said anything, and Otabek had never made a move either. Also, Otabek was not even training in Russia at the time. He was in Canada at that very moment. But yet, the dream had felt so real. So domestic, like they had been together for years. Yuri enjoyed the content and happy feeling from the dream, but his heart clenched painfully knowing it hadn’t been real. He so desperately wished it was.

 

He may make fun of Yuuri and Viktor, but he was not so secretly envious of them. He wished for physical and emotional attention like that. Yuri bit his lip, gnawing on it in anxiety. 

 

Perhaps the dream was a sign?

 

No. Couldn’t be. 

 

But maybe?

 

No.  
  
But…

 

Yuri picked up his cellphone, mentally calculating what time it was where Otabek was. It wasn’t too late. It wouldn’t be so bad to call him. And even if he had gone to sleep, it wouldn’t be a deep sleep. Hopefully. 

Taking a deep breath, Yuri hit the call button and put his phone up to his ear. It rang, once, twice, and then-   


“Yuri? Is everything okay, it’s quite early there-”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m alright. I uh, just. Had a weird dream, I guess.” Yuri interrupted, face going from white to red. He twirled a strand of golden hair between his fingers.

“Oh. Like, a nightmare?” Yuri could almost see Otabek’s confused expression and furrowed brow.   
  
“Not quite.” Yuri’s voice became quieter, and he began to question what exactly he was doing. He didn’t even have a plan on what he was going to do, he just decided, out of the blue, to call his best friend and crush. Otabek was silent for several seconds.  
  
“Yura, what’s wrong?” His voice seemed to have gotten quieter too, taking the situation seriously. Yuri couldn’t keep hiding this much longer, because the longer he waited, the harder it would get. And if he waited too long, he might not even have a chance with Otabek at all. He couldn’t stand that thought one bit. He took a shaky breath in and closed his eyes.   
  


  
  


  
“Beka, there’s something I want to tell you.”

  
  


“Go ahead.”

  
  


“I’m in love with you.”

 

  
  
  
  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH YEAH I KNOW I HATE ME TOO FOR LEAVING THIS SO ... IDK OPEN ENDED.... maybe if im feeling inspired ill write a sequel. would u want a sequel. let me kno


End file.
